


Questionable Intentions

by Slenbee



Series: Kinktober 2017 [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sounding, Tentacles, Tony-centric, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenbee/pseuds/Slenbee
Summary: Kinktober 2017 - Day 15Loki promises Tony a night of passion after the two of them take a nice, hot bath. Upon arrival, the God of Mischief informs the Avenger about the new ' gift ' he brought home with him. If it's anything like Tony's Birthday present, he's in for one hell of a ride.





	Questionable Intentions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geekinlikeaboss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/gifts).



> This is a prompt fill for this frostironkink prompt:
> 
> Loki gets a Sugning (geekinglikeaboss’ creation and tagged in her tumblr) for him and Tony. Tony gets his first introduction when Loki runs him a surprise bath in the dark and they sit down in the water with Tony in Loki’s lap. The Sugning finds Tony’s flaccid cock and Loki holds onto Tony as he gets sucked off. (Loki then gets a turn with their new pet.) 
> 
> PLEASE NOTE THAT CREATIVE LIBERTIES HAVE BEEN TAKEN.  
> Meaning that it's not 100% adhering to the prompt. Please enjoy anyway :'))
> 
> Sugning (c) Geekinglikeaboss <3  
> http://geekinglikeaboss.tumblr.com/post/102508462274/

_“ Tonnnny~ “_  
  
Loki’s soft voice fluttered past Tony’s music and tickled at his ears, his vision wavering on his current pet project. It’s purpose, soon to be determined. “ Mute. “ He called softly. Setting down the soldering iron in his hand. Shoving himself away from the table, he wheeled around and came face to face with the smiling God. “ Hey, Lolo. “ His own smile crept onto his cheeks, a content sigh rushing free from his lungs. “ Is it past my bedtime already? “  
  
Pale fingers danced forward, settling themselves atop the t-shirt that hugged at the mortals shoulders. Leaning in, Loki pressed a kiss to his forehead and smiled. “ Not quite, but I thought I’d come down to retrieve you so that you may join me for a nice, warm, bath. “ Tony’s eyes lit up and a playful wrinkle of his nose was given. “ Plus you’ve been down here for nearly twenty-four hours, so I think it’s time you take a break, hm? “  
  
Running a mental assessment of his current physical condition, he deemed a bath more than necessary. Especially considering his hands, shirt, and cheeks were smeared with grease and oil. Clearing his throat with a nod, Tony rose and nudged his stool back beneath the table. “ A hot bath sounds wonderful, Snowflake. Maybe we can catch dinner afterward? “  
  
Mischief danced through those silver eyes, a low chuckle fluttering free. “ We shall see, my love. We shall see. “  
  
***  
  
The moment the two of them entered the Penthouse bathroom, neither paused long enough to break away from another. A low growl rumbled its way from Loki’s chest, fingers dipping beneath dirty clothing to quite literally, tear them away. Ripping fabric drew the mortal from his trance, forcing him out of the kiss and back to reality.  
  
Before he could complain, however, those cool palms were touching every inch of his chest. “ _Fuuuck Lokes,_ I love it when you’re rough. “ He moaned, head falling back as those lips settled against his neck. Each suck sent pleasure rippling down his spine and straight into his groin.  
  
Magic shimmered through the dimly lit interior, whisking away their clothing until they were left skin to skin. Loki was moving, walking Tony slowly towards the massive bathtub until his knees hit the edge of it. A gasp filled the candlelit room, and those cool hands caught at his lover’s waist. “ I’ll help you in. “ He spoke quietly, the soft light catching his toothy smile, making it appear somewhat ominous.  
  
He didn’t care, of course. During the elevator ride up Loki had pinned him against the wall and whispered sweet promises to him, each one casting a vivid picture through the Engineer’s mind. A bath accompanied by some foreplay, then when the water went cold, they would head back to bed for a nice, passionate, fuck.  
  
Taking hold of Loki’s hand when it was offered to him, he peered downward, feeling around with his foot as stepped in. To his surprise, the water was a little hotter than lukewarm, and not the comforting temperature he had previously expected.  
  
Loki's smile was genuine but filled with untold secrets. Pale, blue eyes cut through the darkness, watching Tony's every move once he stepped into the tub. Following behind him, he moved over to one of the seats and carefully eased down. " Sit with me, my darling? " He questioned softly, the candles that surrounded the tub making the water appear pitch black.  
  
Hypnotized by the sway of their bodies, it barely took that polite request to get Tony to climb in after Loki and nestle down beside him. The darkness of the water did not seem to phase him; it was romantic and oddly soothing. Not only that but he was still thinking about all the dirty little things his God had promised him. Slipping a hand over the Trickster’s shoulder, he leaned in for another hungry kiss. “Anything for you, Snowflake~.”  
  
A single brow rose in question. " _Anything?_ " He spoke quietly, words whispered along heated lips. " Then you wouldn't mind having a little fun, would you, my sweet. " The water around them rippled as Loki leaned in and gathered Tony close until his back was pressed against the Jotunn’s chest. From this view, he could see over his shoulder perfectly. Closing his eyes with a dip of his head, he nuzzled into the warmth of Tony’s neck with a low, possessive rumble.  
  
An arm wound itself around the mortal’s waist, holding him close whilst soft lips trailed kisses and nibbles along his heated shoulder. There was a soft splash, and Loki's devilish smile returned.  
  
“You know I’m always up for fun, Lokes,” Came the Brunette’s confident chuff as he was pulled into that lap with ease. Just feeling their bodies brush against one another with the Jotunn’s body a stark contrast to the heat of the bath, left him gasping and moaning. Leaning back against the fallen Prince, he reached back to tangle wet fingers into inky black hair- when that splash caught his attention. “What... was that?”  
  
Beneath the water, something cool and slick could be felt brushing along their legs, zipping from one side to the other, and never staying in one place for long. Tony's question prompted a chuckle. " Do you remember when I came home two weeks ago I said that I brought you back another present from Asgard? " The arm around the Billionaire's waist tightened, holding him firm. When he spoke next, his words were a whisper against his ear. " _This is it._ "  
  
Without warning something cool and slick shoved itself against Tony's lap, tickling at his thighs with tiny feelers before a warm, tight, wetness closed itself around the tip of his dick. Two tendrils wrapped themselves around his shaft, holding firm with no intentions of letting go.  
  
Tony squirmed the moment those feelers tickled his thighs, the cool whisper of Loki’s words drawing forth a shudder. “ This is what you got me?! “ He exclaimed in a mixture of fear-mingled pleasure, voice raising an octave the moment this... Thing latched itself onto his crotch. “ _Wh-what is it d-doing?!_ ” He questioned with a squeak of panic, trying to squirm away even as Loki held him tight.  
  
Cool lips feathered along overheated flesh, the questions that were thrown his way not going unanswered. " It is called a _Sugning_ , " Loki stated with a smile, the hand belonging to the arm not currently grappled around Tony's waist lifting to pet along his chest. " And fret not my darling, it's perfectly safe. I use to own one back at the Palace before I left. They're quite the insatiable creatures, interestingly enough. " But that still didn't answer Tony's question.  
  
It wasn't like he needed to. The mouth that latched around the tip of Tony's shaft was soft, wet, and warm, engulfing his glans whilst the thicker tendrils squeezed and stroked. To compare it to anything Loki's skillful hands or mouth had done would be an understatement. No, this was a new form of pleasure entirely, and all Tony could do was sit back, and enjoy the ride.  
  
Oh, he was enjoying it alright. It only took a few moments for him to adjust to the foreign sensation, the calming words that tickled along his ear sending a delightful shiver down his spine. Tony sucked in a breath and furrowed his brow, the water splashing against the edges of the tub as he arched his hips and moaned. “ If you keep- _ahh,_ bringing all these weird pets _ho-ohhmme_ and I’m never going _to-ohhh_ get anything done. “  
  
He liked to keep himself busy. Not only that, but the ever impending threat of the end of the world crossed his mind at least three times a day. Sure he also spent a big chunk of his time upgrading his tech, saving the world and all that nonsense. But that wouldn’t keep him from being with Loki. It was just difficult to make time now and again, is all. At this very moment, however, his soul attention was on the alien thing currently sucking him off.  
  
Dark lashes fell, nimble fingers lifting to play across his captive's chest. Seeking out a nipple, Loki took it in hand and gave it a firm pinch. “ If it will keep you out of your little workshop for a few hours, then I consider it a gift well received. “ Blinking downward he snickered, watching as Tony gasped and arched against him, thrusting into the _Sugning_ as it happily sucked away.  
  
The otherworldly creature seemed to know just what Tony liked, too. Alternating between firm and soft strokes, its mouth squeezing around his tip with a pressure much like that of a throat. It was heaven… In its own weirdly unique way. Tony’s cock gave a twitch and the creature seemed to purr, doubling down its efforts to bring its prey closer to climax.  
  
Letting his head fall back, a low groan rushed free from parted tiers the moment those fingers plucked his nipple. He’d given up trying to fight the feeling, to be weirded or grossed out. But Tony once thought the same thing when the God brought home a vase full of tentacles for his Birthday, and he ended up loving every moment of it. So really, how could this go wrong? Warmth was starting to pool in his belly, gathering in his groin until his entire body felt as if it were on fire. “ _Ohhh, Looooki._ You’ve really outdone yourself t-this _timmmme._ “  
  
Behind him, the God let out a low chuckle, head tilting to nuzzle into the size of Tony’s neck as it fell upon his shoulder. A series of kisses were pressed into his skin, teeth nipping and nibbling along his jugular, eliciting a sharp hiss of pleasure from the Mechanics lips. “ Enjoying yourself darling? “ Tony let out a soft grunt and Loki snickered. “ And to think, we haven’t even gotten to the best part. “  
  
Tony was in a daze, riding a cloud of pleasure as he neared the blissful edge of his release. He heard Loki’s words and wanted to question them, but the only thing that left his mouth was a wanton pant of desire. Reaching out he grabbed onto Loki’s thighs as they rested on either side of his hips, brow furrowing.  “ _Loki- Loooki, I’m close, I’m so close--_ “ Was this thing some sort of weird, sexual vampire? If the Jotunn said it was safe, he should trust him, right?  
  
A whine rushed past clenched teeth, hips helplessly squirming as the _Sugning_ tightened its grip and the pressure around his cock increased. With a flex of strong muscles, the whole thing seemed to quiver around Tony, and that’s all it took for his release to wash over him. Eyes rolled back and his mouth fell open, a low moan filling the air. “ _Ohhhhh goodddd._ “ His hips gave a sharp twitch, the tight orifice that surrounded him sucking down every drop of seed.  
  
Loki was grinning like the mischievous Devil he was, the arm that was wrapped around his beloved’s torso tightening just the slightest. He knew what was coming next, and he wanted to make sure Tony didn’t lash out when it finally happened.  
  
When he felt his breath hitch beneath his palm and his body jerk, Loki knew that it was time. “ Shh shh, it’s okay darling. Just relax, I’ve got you. “ He cooed reassuringly.  
  
The pressure around his shaft never let up, yet now there was something small, smooth, and flexible pressing into his urethra. “ Loki- Loki?! “ Tony gasped, arching his hips as a hot rush of warmth flooded his cheeks and ears until they burned. “ _Wh- Ahah..!_ “ Slowly but surely the slick tip of those tendrils popped inside, trailing their way down the inside of his cock. Stars burst behind his eyes, a single leg jerking forward with enough force to send water splashing over the edge of the tub.  
  
He tried to get away, still basking in the afterglow of such an explosive climax, but the _Sugning_ held firm. Inch by inch it wormed its probing tentacles deeper, the tips unfurling once they reached his balls. The soft bristles that lined them happily soaking up every bit of semen that they could, milking Tony dry as seconds ticked by into minutes.  
  
“ _Loooooki._ “ Tony groaned out, his entire body going limp against the Trickster behind him. He felt like every ounce of strength was being sucked out of him by this weird dick monster Loki had brought home. Tony should have been mad, furious even, but how could he be when something as weird as this felt so damn good?  
  
A soft chuckle fluttered free, nimble fingers lifting to pet through the Avenger’s messy hair. “ See? I told you that there was nothing to worry about. “ Snickering to himself Loki lowered the hand upon Tony’s belly, petting over the _Sugning_ affectionately. It let out a soft trill, the sound causing Tony’s body to jerk with a sharp keen. “ I hope you like your new master, my pet. “ He cooed. “ It’s just a shame that mortals don’t possess the stamina of Gods. “  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, those small tendrils withdrew themselves and the creature let go, Tony’s limp shaft popping free from its mouth. Within the dimly lit room, it was hard to see, a black shadow moving through the water until it found Loki’s hand and latched on. Another content churr escaped, and the Trickster couldn’t help but smile. “ Such an insatiable little thing. Let me clean up Anthony and then we can have our fun, alright?  “  
  
With a shimmer of magic, he teleported the _Sugning_ back into the glass aquarium in his room, a sigh of content filling the air. Carefully he eased Tony forward, grabbing a washcloth and some soap to quickly scrub off the grease and grime that clung to his skin. “ Are you still with me, my love? “ Loki questioned with a loft of his brow. When his only response was a hum, he found himself grinning. “ Too out of it for words, I see. The first time will do that to you. “  
  
Tony snorted, his eyes remaining closed as he let himself be manhandled and cleaned up by the God behind him. At one point he must have fallen asleep, because the next time he opened his eyes, Loki was leaning over him to steal a kiss to his forehead. He was resting comfortably on emerald sheets, the feel of them against his skin making him shiver. “ Hey, “ Tony spoke softly. “ Please tell me everything that just happened was totally not something I imagined. “  
  
Loki’s eyes lit up and a soft laugh fluttered free. “ It was not, no. But before you go jumping out of bed ready for round 2, you will need to let your body recover for a few days. A _Sugning_ can take a lot out of you, quite literally, and the last thing either of us wants is for you to hurt yourself. “ Tony pouted up at him and the Prince wrinkled his nose playfully. “ Don’t worry darling, you will have your fun soon enough. “ Pressing a kiss to his lips, Loki turned and headed over to the ornate looking tank he’d brought back from Asgard as well.  
  
Rising onto an elbow Tony raised a brow questionably. “ What are you doing? “  
  
Dipping his hands inside, he pulled out the squid-like creature, its single eye looking up at its owner as it released a happy little purr. Turning to face his beloved mortal, Loki smiled with a flash of teeth. “ I am going to go enjoy my bath, of course. I’ll be back soon though, don’t you worry. “ Turning he stepped into the bathroom and disappeared.  
  
“ Hey, hey! I want to watch! “ Tony shouted, unable to get himself out of the bed quick enough as the silk sheets tangled around his legs. He wanted to see what this thing looked like up close and personal. He only managed two steps towards the door before magic was slamming it shut and locking it.

“ _Loooki!!_ That’s not _fairrrrr!_ “

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO SORRY that this fic is 1) late and 2) short compared to the others.
> 
> I was feeling really sick yesterday and couldn't manage the physical or mental strength to finish it until today. :(( I'll try to get today's prompt out tonight too.


End file.
